Zombieland 2 Double Tap
by wichita.columbus.zombieland2
Summary: Este es un fanfic de que podria pasar en zombieland 2 un resumen aqui columbus y wichita podran tomar enserio su relacion? Quien es chicago y cual es su objetivo?
1. Capitulo 1 rematar

**Como ya saben zombieland 2 sale este octubre 11 espero disfruten este fanfic. No me hago cargo de los personajes solo de chicago ya que ahi es donde vivo bueno disfrutar es mi primera historia apoyenme gracias**

_Parece que no hay nadie.. dijo colon acercandose a una tienda de comestibles _

_Estas seguro? La ultima vez que dijiste eso casi muero sabes.. dijo little rock con su arma en mano despues de todo era la cuñada de. Colon ya que el y wichita eran novios_

_Mejor ve al auto y espera ahi y dile a tal que venga porque necesitare ayuda.. dijo colon_

_No... eres un cobarde no puedo creer que sea tan gallina entra alli y revisa..dijo little rock empujando a colon a la tienda de comestibles y cerrando la puerta_

_Del otro lado tallahasse y Wichita estaban viendo la escena y decidieron bajarse del coche y ver que sucedia_

_Colon estaba dentro de la tienda el vio un zombie y se asusto y le disparo en la cabeza y lo remato y penso regla#2 rematar _

_Afuera de la tienda se escuchaban disparos_

_Oye abre ahi talvez necesite ayuda..dijo Wichita preocupada y intento abrir la puerta pero en eso salio colon y dijo"despejado"_

_Los demas entraron y tomaron todo lo necesario hasta que era hora de irse_

_To conduzco dijo colon subiendose al auto y tallahasse se subio en el asiento del pasajero y las chicas atras_

_Pasaron horas y los chicos no se detenian wichita estaba viendo por la ventana y Little Rock estaba dormida_

_Osea que dices que no te rasuras cuando te sale barba? Pregunto tal a colon_

_No! A lo contrario si me rasuro pero a veces me gusta dejarmela como ahora pero tipo 7 am tengo algo Dijo colon concentrandose en el camino_

_Y que es ese algo? Dijo tal_

_Pues ya sabes... oh dios mira adelante dijo colon_

_Todos vieron a una chica intentando matar a una descena de zombies colon se bajo y tomo su doble cañon y los demas tomaron sus armas y mataron a los zombies_

_Como te llamas ..pregunto colon levantándola del suelo_

_No dire mi nombre asi que me pueden decir chicago_

_Bien mi nombre es columbus el es tallahasse ella little rock y la dama de alla es wichita_

_Mucho gusto y gracias por salvarme saben no podia con ellos_

_Descuida JAJA para eso estamos..dijo colon y wichita lo abrazo _

_Y a donde te dirijes.. pregunto wichita_

_Pues voy a chicago a buscar a mi familia si esque sigue viva_

_Sube al auto nosotros somos una pandilla somos todos huérfanos en zombieland.. dijo tal subiendose al coche_

_Todos se subieron y fueron hacia columbus ohio_

_**Bueno aqui el primer capitulo espero les guste y siiiii va a ver colon y wichita **_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaa estoy de vuelta y este es capitulo largo!!!!! Espero lo disfruten y esta historia tendra un monton de capitulos**

**No me hago cargo de los personajes de zombieland solo de chicago y de algun otro personaje que meta ala historia**

Capitulo 2: Quien es? Y que quiere?

Columbus estaba manejando y tal iba al lado de el las 3 chicas atras

Entonces adonde vamos..pregunto chicago viendo a columbus

Vamos a columbus ohio.. dijo wichita

Si ahi solia vivir yo despues iremos a chicago para que logres buscar a tu familia...dijo columbus viendo la carretera

Si eso seria bueno Muchas gracias por llevarme y por salvarme..dijo chicago abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas

Los chicos conducieron aproximadamente 8 horas faltaban 2 horas mas para llegar a columbus asi que decidieron buscar un lugar para dormir

Conozco un lugar es una casa enorme tiene comida y todo eso asi que escupitajo yo conducire ahora asi que dame permiso..dijo tal quitando a colon del asiento y moviendolo al asiento del pasajero

Seguro que sabes lo que haces eres muy loco a veces..dijo colon y todos rieron

Recibiras el 65% de mi fuerza..dijo tal levantando su mano cerrada y iba a golpear a colon

Mierda!..exclamo colon recibiendo el golpe de tal en su brazo derecho

Oye tal y adonde es la casa.. pregunto wichita tomando la mano de colon

A 20 minutos queda asi que no tardaremos nada en llegar dijo tal

Eso espero ya no quiero estar en este automovil me siento encerrada..dijo little rock jugando con unas botellitas

Tallahasse conducio hasta la casa ellos llegaron rápidamente

Tal metio el coche en la cochera todos tomaron un arma y entraron ala casa a revisarla

Okay ustedes 3 por alla y wichita ven conmigo..dijo colon y wichita lo siguio mientras los demas fueron a revisar la otra parte de la casa

Sabes algo...dijo wichita viendo a colon

Qué pasó estas enojada? Estas enferma?.. pregunto colon con agustia

JA no tonto si no que yo te dije mi nombre creo que tengo derecho a saber el tuto...dijo krista poniendo su brazo al rededor de colon y atrallendolo hacia ella dandole un profundo beso

Me llamo bobley...dijo colon devolviendo el beso.. pero dime bob si quieres pero es mejor que sigamos usando los nombres de nuestras coudades natales

Bonito nombre bob y si estoy de acuerdo.. dijo wichita y los 2 se fueron ala sala de estar

Encontraron algo..pregunto chicago

No nada esta vacia la casa...dijo wichita sentandose en una silla

Bien...twinkies twinkies ahi estan y son de crema todos son mios!!!! ... grito tallahasse

Jamas habia visto a tal tan feliz y solo es por una golosina pero algo aprendi de ese vaquero con una chaqueta de piel de serpiente

Regla #32 disfruta de las pequeñas cosas porque no sabes cuando sera el final porque ahorita mismo entran unos zombis y nos matan a todos asi que yo no le digo nada

Y ustedes son familia???...pregunto chicago sacando a colon de sus pensamientos

Ah no yo encontre a tallahasse y despues a wichita y a rock..explico colon

Y como sigues vivo despues de todo..pregunto chicago

Tengo unas reglas mis reglas..dijo colon... son bien inportantes como la de cardio,rematar,cuidado en los baños y no ser un heroe pero esa la rompi en pacific playland asi que cambiemos esa por la 32 disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas

Interesante lad pondre en practica..dijo chicago y todos de rieron

Tallahasse y chicago tomaron una habitacion con little rock y wichita con columbus robaron la mas grande a lo que el vaquero se enojo

Buenas noches..dijo wichita besando a colon

Te amo...susurro colon acariciandole el pelo

Yo tambien... respondio wichita y se quedarin dormidos

**Disfrutennnn**


	3. Capitulo 3 twinkies

**Disfruten pues**

Chicago se levanto la mañana siguiente tallahasse tenia su brazo alrededor de chicago

Hmm...dijo chicago haciendo que tal se levantara y quitara su brazo

Que pasa...dijo tal poniendose de pie en sus boxers blancos

No nada ire ala sala de estar..dijo chicago bajando ala cocina donde encontro a colon sentado parece que ah sido el unico que se ha levantado

Buenos dias..dijo chicago y colon la vio y le respondió "buenos dias"

Chicago le caia bien colon toda la familia en especial colon ellos hablaban todos los dias colon siempre le hablaba de sus problemas con wichita en cambio chicago lo ayudaba

Wichita piensa que chicago no sabe de su relacion pero en realidad si saben

Deberias empacar...dijo colon tomando un sorbo de su mountain dew de frutos rojos

Que? Porque... dijo chicago sentandose al lado de el

Vamos a columbus los demas ya estan listos faltas tu y tal...dijo colon tomando las llaves del carro y subiendo las cosas

Chicago subio al cuarto y vio a tal empacando y ella comenzo a empacar todo lo que tenia no era mucho literal solo tenia 3 jeans y 2 camisas

Ella bajo y vio que tal le estaba viendo el trasero a lo que ella decidio caminar lento a ella le gustaba que la vieran

Chicago era hermosa una chica de pelo rubio es muy alta y me inteligente

Chicago antes del apocalypse zombies ella era una empresaria tenia mucho dinero pero al mismo tiempo estafa personas con su belleza si al igual que wichita

Todos estaban en el carro chicago conducia tal al lado de ella y los 3 niños en la parte de atras

Oigan necesito parar en ese walmart..dijo colon

Si yo igual...dijo tallahasse

Chicago detuvo el auto y colon y tal se bajaron y las 3 chicas se quedaron en el auto

Oye y tu y colon son algo?..pregunto chicago y wichita levanto la vista

Bueno no se como explicar...es muy complicado

Porque? Yo te puedo ayudar...dijo chicago

Porque es mal besador...dijo little rock riendo y wichita la fulmino con la mirada

Esque el es muy lindo y todo pero no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos por tal...dijo wichita viendo a chicago

O vaya yo te ayudare con eso...dijo chicago viendo a tal y columbus saliendo del walmart

No, viejo entiende eres un maldito idiota...dijo colon parecia enojado

Okay escupitajo llegaste al limite recibiras el 100 de mi fuerza...dijo tal golpeando a colon y lanzandolo al suelo

Las chicas solo se reían

Colon se le lanzo a tal y le aplasto los twinkies y podia ver la cara de tristeza de tallahasse

Oh...perdon no queria hacerlo tal...dijo colon

Sabes que solo sube al auto...dijo tal subiendo al auto

Colon subio y vio la ventana y saco 4 twinkies de su abrigo y se los paso a tallahasse

Gracias viejo estaba apunto de matarte..dijo tal comiendo su twinkie

Vale vale...dijo colon


	4. Capitulo4

**Aqui les va el capitulo 4 disfrutar **

Los chicos habian llegado a columbus ohio, colon le estaba dando la dirección a wichita pero esta ninca pudo encontrar la casa

Maldita sea wichita encuentra la maldita casa..dijo tal con un twinkie en la boca

Bueno entonces dile a colon que me de bien la direccion..respondió wichita

Ya ratos te la estoy dando bien solo concéntrate..dijo colon

A ver dime la direccion otra vez..dijo wichita

Bien ahi donde esta el cine marth luther ahi doblas ala esquina luego seguis derecho hasta el final vas a. Encontrar una casa amarilla...dijo colon

Bien vamos...wichita dijo arrancando pero una horda de zombies estaba en el carro no los dejaba pasar

Maldicion!!...exclamo tal y Little Rock

Ahora que hacemos..pregunto wichita angustiada viendo como los zombies intentaban entrar al auto

Tengo una idea puede ser estupida pero funcionara..dijo colon sacando su escopeta y un subfusil

Habla!!!!!..dijieron todos

Okay me bajare del auto y les disparare mientras yo disparo ustedes se van a mi casa..dijo colon tomando unas glock

Estas loco no te dejare aqui..dijo wichita abrazandola

Mira escupitajo muy valiente de tu parte pero no te voy a perder eres como mi hijo para mi...dijo tal

Seguro columbus que quieres hacer esto...pregunto chicago

Si!!!! Ahora solo váyanse...dijo colon besando a wichita y bajando del carro

Wichita arranco y fueron ala casa de colon

Colon estaba luchando con los zombies eran como 3 hordas y las balas se acaban

Mierda!!!!!!!!!!...grito colon

Los zombies cada vez se acercaban mas y mas uno casi muerde a colon pero este reaccionó y lo mato

Colon decidio correr y correr

**Casa de colon**

Wichita estaba llorando ella sabia que colon no tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir

Malditos zombies...dijo tal, me las van a pagar

Si pero son un monton colon fue un héroe el nos salvo..dijo chicago

Eso es cierto hermana hay que reconocer que colon nos salvo...dijo little rock abrazando a wichita,ella sabia que su hermana estaba enamorada de colon jamas estubo tan enamorada de alguien y little rock jamas penso que iba a ser con colon el hombre con el que wichita queria estar ella era feliz con el pero esos malditos zombies se lo quitaron

No deberiamos quedarnos aqui..dijo wichita levantandose

Porque?...pregunto tallahasse

Es la casa de colon y no quiero llorar todos los dias tal hay que irnos ya...suplico wichita jalando a tal al auto ahora solo eran wichita,chicago,little rock y tal en la familia

Deberiamos ir a chicago porque colon le prometio a Chicago que iriamos ahi...dijo little rock

Si vamos a ir...dijo tal arrancando el auto

Ellos pasaron por donde colon se habia bajado ellos miraron un montón de zombies en el suelo muertos wichita comenzo a llorar pero se escuchó un disparo en el bosque pero los chicos no lo pudieron distinguir si era un disparo o los zombies

Decidieron seguir con su camino

**3 horas después **

Los chicos estaban ya en la casa de chicago ellos estaban cenando wichita aun estaba triste por colon todos han estado callados y distantes

**Columbus ohio**

Mierda!!!...exclamo colon levantandose del suelo y de rio... los mate y los salve dijo colon levantándose y caminando hacia cualquier lugar

Columbus iba caminando hasta que una luz vino y pummm

**Gracias y comenten**


End file.
